Level 19: Secret Counterattack! Yield x Stop
is the nineteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis The Game Quest Masters and the Gem Quest Masters were discovered that the Robinson Syndicate Group is plotting something to spread the 110.9% Bug throughout the city. But they were fell unexpectedly in a trap made by Maxwell and her syndicate members, which was resulted in their battle. Plot The Game Quest Masters and the Gem Quest Masters returned back to Hanamori Media Research after the battle. Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters explained to the student council members from Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy that they were currently monitoring the situation despite that the Robinson Syndicate Group did not plan anything to scatter the 110.9% Bug. Meanwhile, Maxwell and Chrona had a private conversation about the secret plan of the syndicate. On the other hand, other Syndicate Quest Masters ordered the syndicate members to check outside if there's a Game Quest Master approaching there. Back to Hanamori Media Research, Anaira contacted her fellow Game Quest Masters, as well as Gem Quest Masters, after she spotted through the radar that the RSG members were approaching. They headed on outside afterwards and faced the syndicate members in a battle. After the battle, Kaori and Ayako sensed that something's wrong in the LED billboards they saw. Then Sapphire Quest Master thinks that these were the strains of 110.9% Bug going to scatter through. Chikaru, on the other hand, suspected that the Robinson Syndicate Group might doing a secret plan to scatter the virus. The Game Quest Masters and the Gem Quest Masters decided to find out more about the said phenomenon. Noi frowned when she found out that the LED billboards were started to shut down gradually. She contacted the Game Quest Masters about this matter, but Anaira said to her that they already knew it. Unknown to the Game Quest Masters and Gem Quest Masters, Chrona was awaiting for them and she approached them with an unexpected attack, causing the Game Quest Masters and Gem Quest Masters to suffer. Maxwell and other Syndicate Quest Masters surprised the Game Quest Masters and the Gem Quest Masters with an attack. The Game and Gem Quest Masters, on the other hand, had no choice but to face the Syndicate Quest Masters in a battle. The battle ends as both parties thrown their attacks against each other, causing them to suffer. As they were going to leave, Maxwell told the Game and Gem Quest Masters that their plan has just begun and no one can stop it. Anaira and Hatsumi felt pissed off about this matter. The other Game and Gem Quest Masters, on the other hand, were frustrated. As they returning back to Hanamori Media Research, Anaira told her fellow Game and Gem Quest Masters to conduct a plan to counterattack against Maxwell and her syndicate members. She also said this to the student council members of Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy, which they were shocked about this matter. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): * : (PRISM) * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes